The Trials of Redemption
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Taiora, Mimato, Daiyako, Takari, Rukato, Leejuri. The DigiDestined and the Tamers must team up to defeat 3 of their deadliest foes, but when they face the 3rd one, he may be too much for them to handle! Rated because of mild language.


Me: (grins) Okay, boys and girls…go get yourselves some popcorn and drinks, 'cause this is one story that isn't going to have chapters! I don't own Digimon, btw, except for my partner in crime here, BlackTerriermon, Gallantmon: Magna Mode and PhoenixGreymon, who you should all remember from some of my previous stories. Also, I don't own the lyrics to _Friend~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~. (Translated from Japanese, this song is known as __Friend~I'll Never Forget You~.) Oh, yeah-before I forget, this story will mention some songs from these first 3 seasons, but I won't post up the lyrics to them this time around. Also, this is solely based from the 4th Digimon movie and follows immediately after __Three Worlds Collide and is a number of years after __The Final __Battle__! Also, to Epsilon, or max acorn, I hope you don't mind me taking a page out of your story __Beyond The Other Side, or borrowing your character Max, but I'm sure you'll find out what I mean before long. _

BlackTerriermon: And, don't forget, this is a crossover, which will start out in the weirdest way ever! 

Me: Don't scare the readers away! (sotto voce) That's Rika's job. (laughs, as does BlackTerriermon) 

Rika: I heard that! You should be grateful that I'm in a good mood right now; otherwise, your partner would pay the price. 

Me: Uh-huh. Sure. Anyway, I think I've covered everything, but if I do forget some things, just bypass them for now and I'll fix it later. Also, I'm not about to add anyone into this story-including myself-so there's no need to ask. 

BlackTerriermon: (smiles broadly) So, sit back and enjoy-

(entire team of Tamers and DigiDestined crowd around BlackTerriermon and myself) 

BlackTerriermon: What are you guys doing here?!! 

Me: That's my line! Now-what are you guys doing here?? 

Davis: We heard you were going to put up this story and decided to have a hand in helping you out with it. 

Me: (raises eyebrow) But, you're _in the story, so why would you need to help out? _

Sora: That's easy-so we can see if you've made any mistakes and help you correct them. 

Tai: Don't worry-we won't cause any trouble, not at all! 

Me: (sighs) I hope not…

Takato: If you can't trust us, who can you trust? 

Me: Point taken. 

BlackTerriermon: Now, as I was saying, sit back and enjoy the story! 

_A significant number of years had passed for both the DigiDestined and the Tamers in their own separate dimensions, but they had no idea of the immense powers they would soon have to contend with, especially after what they've already had to face…ArcaDemon, Millenniummon, Armageddemon, the D-Reaper…these were only mere stepping stones, as both legendary heroes would now have to work together to defeat three unknown evils, who had joined forces in order to take over both their worlds, Real and Digital alike! It had all started when Henry Wong, and his Digimon partner, Terriermon, were inside his dorm room and they'd noticed something appearing on the computer screen. _

_"Hey, Henry-what's that?" _

_"I don't know, Terriermon, but we shouldn't click on it-" _

_Henry's words weren't heeded, because once Terriermon clicked onto it, a little Digimon had appeared on the screen, then vanished to be replaced by a picture of Tai Kamiya and his girlfriend/soon-to-be-fiancée, Sora Takenouchi, the two of them locked in a lover's embrace, unknowing that they had been observed by dangerous foes at that current time…_

_"That's not possible, Terriermon…this show stopped running almost a decade ago! Why would they bring it back now, unless…" _

_In another dimension, things were running smoothly for Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, or as smooth as they can be, since he was impatiently waiting for his current girlfriend Miyako "Yolei" Inoue to exit her dressing room while trying on a new outfit she was tempted to buy since she'd seen her idol Mimi Tachikawa wearing the same one while out on a date with her boyfriend Yamato "Matt" Ishida. _

_"Come on, Yolei! Buying a dress shouldn't take you this __long in the first place! And, I'm gonna miss soccer practice at the school again…!" _

_"Just hold on a minute! I'm almost finished, okay?" _

_Davis__ groaned while holding his head in his left hand, grumbling to himself, "And, I thought Jun __was a nightmare while out on a shopping spree…other than Mimi, no one could rival Yolei with shopping for items…" _

_In this same dimension, in a different house, some children were on a computer, and had found the same thing that Henry and Terriermon had stumbled onto-a tiny picture of a Digimon, and when someone clicked onto it, a picture popped up. This one was different, however. Whereas the last one had Tai and Sora on it, this one had Takato Matsuki, and his pregnant wife, Rika Nonaka-Matsuki, on it, enveloped in a gentle, but passionate kiss. True, most of the children were repulsed by the fact of two people kissing, but that soon left their minds as a familiar Digimon suddenly appeared out of the monitor! _

_"Is that a jellyfish…?" _

_"No, it's a Digimon; don't you know anything?" _

_Back in that first dimension, that same couple were out attempting to buy suitable clothes for their future children. A few months had passed since the defeat of Ryo Akiyama's former partner, like nine, and Rika and Takato had soon found out that they weren't having one baby-they were having twins! Fraternal twins, to be precise-one boy and one girl. _

_"No, mother-you can't help us with picking out our children's clothes! We're perfectly capable of doing this by ourselves, but thanks for the invite…" _

_As Rika had turned off her cell phone, Takato pointed to a store filled with children's clothes and asked, "Think that would be okay?" _

_Raising an eyebrow at that comment, Rika knew one thing Takato was good at-picking out suitable things, and since he did have a knack for drawing, this was another plus in his favor, but with one catch: there were already children lined up in front of it, looking at a too-familiar Digimon on many screens! _

_"That can't be…" _

_"You're kidding me…!" _

_Amazed, both Takato and Rika ran up to the store, with their Digimon partners Guilmon and Renamon behind them, to observe what the Digimon would do. That's when the children started speaking: _

_"This can't be a coincidence, can it?" _

_"A coincidence?" _

_"A coincidence?" _

_"A coincidence?" _

_"A coincidence?" _

_"It's almost exactly like that Digimon movie!" _

_"That Digimon movie?" _

_"That Digimon movie?" _

_"That Digimon movie?" _

_"That Digimon movie?" _

_"It may look like a jellyfish, but it's not." _

_"It's not a jellyfish?" _

_"It's not a jellyfish?" _

_"It's not a jellyfish?" _

_"It's not a jellyfish?" _

_"No, that's a Digimon, and you kids shouldn't be out here; it's almost dark. You should get home while you still can." Rika advised calmly. The kids turned around to see Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, but what really cinched the deal was when Calumon, known as the catalyst of Digivolution, appeared on top of Rika's head. _

_"Uh…real nice, Rika, but don't we have to go meet Henry now?" Takato asked, figuring they would get the clothes some other time. With a nod, the five of them started forward, at least until the children crowded around them, only wanting to get a closer look at a Digimon! _

_"Okay, everybody-Guilmon will play with you some other time. But, seriously, we've got to go!" _

_"Hey-all of you, get away from Renamon! She's not a toy, she's a fighter, and we have to get going!" _

_"This is fun! Do you guys have anything to eat, huh, do you?" _

_At that moment, the next thing that is seen is the appearance of three deadly and destructive Digimon, but two of them could never match up to the explosive powers of the one in the center, the one who was considered truly unstoppable…And, now, in order to survive and keep their worlds safe, the DigiDestined and the Tamers would have to work together and go through unbearable pain, tests of strength and unlock powers they thought was gone forever one last time…_

**Digimon Adventure 02/Digimon Tamers: The Trials of Redemption **

_"We'll have to fight all over again!" –Tai Kamiya, __A Very-Digi Christmas _

_"You want courage? I'll show you courage!" –Davis Motomiya, __Enter Flamedramon! _

_"You cannot lose-I won't allow it!" –Takato Matsuki, __Lionheart _

_"It was your courage and the love your friends had for you that prevailed this day…" –Yami Yugi _

_"And your determination…" –Yugi Motou, __Yu-Gi-Oh! _

The DigiDestined and the Digimon Tamers had grown up and changed during their own separate battles, had their own distinct ways of fighting, but one thing remained constant-they always were able to pull through any battle with their leader, official or unofficial. This was a time when their leaders would have to work together under the most difficult times, and that time had come sooner than any of them could've expected. 

"Yolei, just be happy I didn't miss soccer practice because of you and your shopping habits!" 

"You nearly wrecked my new outfit because of your soccer practice! You should be happy I don't send you up into the outer stratosphere!" 

With an exasperated sigh, Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi opened up the door to allow the feuding couple inside, already knowing that they would be late because of certain circumstances and that they would argue about it, but end up forgiving each other in the end. 

"That should be everybody, except for…Sora and Joe. If I remember correctly, Joe's trying to take a test that should finally allow him to become a full-fledged doctor…" 

"Come on! Just because I want to have Gomamon in there with me when I take this test, you aren't going to let me take it?!! He won't cause any trouble-I promise you that, sir!" 

Most of the DigiDestined laughed at that statement, already figuring out why Joe was going to be late. 

"And, Sora's at…?" Izzy began, but ended up looking at Tai, because he would know where his future fiancée was at during this time of day, or night, truth be told. 

"Just finishing up tennis practice. She should be on her way down here right now." Matt replied calmly, smirking as he dodged a punch from Tai, and a slap from Mimi. 

"Whoa! Tai-Matt knows more about Sora's practices than you do!" Davis noted. Tai glared at his rival/best friend while looking back down at his folder before putting it away. 

"That's because he looked at my folder, and on the front of it is Sora's schedule!" 

"If he knows about anymore of her practices, these lips will never touch his again!" Mimi warned in an irritant tone. Matt instantly held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. 

"Sorry, Meems…I just wanted to get Tai riled up; I didn't know you wouldn't like it either!" 

"Anyway, there's something I've got to show everyone of you. First, I'll need you guys to get in front of one of these computers surrounding me…" 

"And, this'll accomplish what again?" Matt asked cynically as he and the others did what Izzy had requested. 

"You'll see. Henry? Are you guys ready? Prodigious! Then, let's unite our teams!" 

Sitting in front of his own computer, Takato's eyes widened in amazement as, within seconds, Tai's face appeared on the monitor! 

"Rika! It's…it's…Tai! And, he's real!" 

"Why couldn't I have gotten a computer that didn't have _Blond Boy on the monitor?" Rika griped irritably while seeing Matt's face appear on her screen. _

_"It's not like I'm that fond of you, either, Ms. Congeniality!" _

"That's _Mrs. Congeniality to you, girlfriend stealer!" _

"Okay, everybody…" Henry sighed to himself while he and Izzy pressed some buttons simultaneously. "This is what Terriermon and I received about a few hours ago on our computer screen at my dorm room." A click, and within seconds, both teams saw the picture of Tai and Sora on their computer monitors. 

_"Whoa! When was that taken, 5 years ago?" _

_"Davis-pay attention!" _

_"I was __paying attention, Yolei!" _

Clearing his throat, Izzy managed to get back on the topic at hand. "These pictures have been showing up in both of our worlds at about the same time." A second click was heard, and both teams saw the picture of Takato and Rika to replace the previous picture moments ago. 

_"Okay-whoever took that picture is gonna die an extremely painful death!" Rika ranted angrily while slamming her fist on the table at that second. _

"You wouldn't be able to find the culprits in either of our worlds, but rather, somewhere in between." Izzy cautioned, a worried tone in his voice. 

"And, the culprits involved in this would be…?" Cody asked patiently while waiting for Izzy's answer. 

"Diaboromon, ChaosGallantmon and Megidramon." Henry responded a second later once the three pictures of the Digimon appeared on his monitor. 

_"That's impossible!" Matt yelled impatiently. _

_"This guy must have at least 9 lives or something, because no matter how many times we defeat him, he keeps coming back!" Tai noted, a tone of urgency in his voice. _

"That wouldn't be too far from the truth, Tai." Izzy explained calmly. "Despite the number of pictures showing up around town, and in their world, we share one thing in common-these Digimon have challenged all of us because they see us as potential threats in their plans to conquer our worlds." 

_"We already did the whole conquer thing with Millenniummon, and if anymore Digimon want to try, I say we just march in and take 'em down!" Rika announced instantly. _

"There's only one problem-they each reside in 3 separate realms of existence-the Internet, this one place called the Realm of Darkness, and the Realm of Fire. No known Digimon, other than Megidramon, can actually survive in that realm without being deleted. We'll have to go to each realm and defeat them one at a time." Tai declared calmly. 

_"Together, as a team, we'll take these 3 Digimon out-the DigiDestined and the Tamers, united as one!" Takato added. _

"You can say that again!" Davis tossed in his two cents, at least until Tai turned to his successor and smiled. 

"Sorry, Davis, but we may need you and the others here in the Real World for now. One of these Digimon may try to enter into one of our worlds while the rest of us are stopping these guys in the first place." 

Davis grinned slightly while nodding at that moment, knowing that if things got really hairy, he and Ken would be called upon to recall Imperialdramon once again. 

"Right. So, we'll tackle the Internet first, and I have just the remedy for our current situation. I've been working on a digital barrier, functioned to work solely inside the Internet, but I think I can extend its use to work outside both our worlds." Izzy explained. 

_"Dude, what is it? Don't leave us in suspense!" Kazu advised grimly. _

"It's a digital youth restorer. Its main purpose is to temporarily regress the user back to a younger stage of life. Therefore, once our warriors cross through it, they'll return to a time when they were at their best in battle." 

"For us, against the D-Reaper." Takato responded to the others. 

_"And, for us, against Armageddemon. The first time, though."  _

Takato turned to look at the Tamers and pointed to himself, Rika, Henry and Ryo at that second. "Rika, Henry, Ryo and I are going in to help Tai and the others out. The rest of you are going to stay here and protect Shinjuku from any evil Digimon that may try to invade while we're gone." 

_"You got it, Chumly!" _

_"Don't worry, Takato-no evil Digimon will get past us!" _

"Okay: Tai, Matt…" 

"Wait up!" At that second, a bird's call from outside was heard by the DigiDestined, as well as a flash of light. Moments later, Sora Takenouchi and her Digimon partner Biyomon entered in. 

"Sorry we were late, but a Champion level Digimon is pretty inconspicuous, isn't it?" 

"I was wondering when you would show up!" Tai exclaimed while hugging Sora tightly while quickly introducing her to the Tamers. 

"Okay, then: Sora, Tai and Matt-you guys are going to go into the Internet and help the Tamers defend our worlds against Diaboromon, ChaosGallantmon and Megidramon…" 

_"…The other DigiDestined will be hunting down the Kuramon who have appeared in town while the other Tamers wait for their own orders. Mimi, Palmon, Tentomon and I will wait here and give each of you as much help as possible."  _

T.K., Patamon, Cody and Armadillomon were hunting near the ferry when they'd come across the first Kuramon, and had instantly sent it to Izzy and the others. As for Yolei and Kari, they'd hunted near the high school's soccer field and had found some more Kuramon there. Davis and Ken had found some more Kuramon while downtown, unexpectedly running into the others there. It was there that Kari went with T.K. and Yolei and Cody stuck with Davis and Ken, for the time being. 

"It looks like the first trial may take place solely in the Internet." Izzy explained to Mimi, Palmon and Tentomon while going down the tunnels on the computer screen. "I'd better get the barrier up and running so our teams can all regress back to when we were younger." 

"Izzy, I don't think the Kuramon are doing this just to get revenge on us!" Tentomon protested. 

"Hmm…you may be right, Tentomon. The question is this: why would these Digimon specifically ask for Omnimon, Phoenixmon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Justimon?" 

"Izzy, how did you run into that Henry from that other world anyway?" Mimi asked. 

With a tiny smile, Izzy replied, "Never say logging onto the Internet is a bad thing, Mimi." 

The day eventually turned into night for the newer DigiDestined, and Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken soon found themselves on a subway heading back uptown-once again, with numerous people choosing this night of all nights to be on the subway. 

"Why did we have to come on the subway at nighttime?" Davis groaned while Yolei stroked his hand. 

"Probably because you've been banned from most of the downtown buses." Yolei smiled gently while snuggling against Davis' neck, calming him down, at least until he heard the cell phones going off. 

"SHUT THOSE PHONES OFF!!!" Davis suddenly screamed, and at that second, loads of Kuramon repeatedly popped out of numerous cell phones, scaring over ½ of the people inside the subway cars! As the subway continued to head uptown, only Davis' yell of indignation was clearly heard by all…

"YOU GUYS DON'T LISTEN TO A SINGLE WORD I SAY, DO YOU??!!! SHUT OFF THOSE STUPID CELL PHONES!!!" 

"There! The barrier's powered up and ready to work, first in the Internet, then out here in our world, then in the Tamers' world…hopefully, we'll get a chance to see it work…" 

"Calm down, Dai…at least our Digimon Digivolved to the Rookie level, right? And, they were still able to defeat all these Kuramon." 

Davis had to agree with his girlfriend after that statement had been made. Now, they had to send Izzy and Mimi all these Kuramon and hope they didn't get in trouble…

Heading down the tunnels as well as nearing the heart of the Internet, Tai, Sora, Matt, Agumon, Biyomon and Gabumon were prepared for anything…except for an orange beam striking them all, and instantly, the 3 DigiDestined looked exactly like they had during their first battle with Armageddemon. 

"Are you guys ready to team up with some unknown heroes?" Tai asked confidently, clutching his Digivice tightly in one hand while squeezing Sora's hand with the other. 

"You bet, Tai!" 

"Maybe…but, why do we even need these guys, anyway? We should just go into the Internet, do things how we do them and save their world for them!" 

Tai turned and glared at Matt with a look of anger in his chocolate brown eyes. 

"Because, we don't know _anything at all about ChaosGallantmon or Megidramon! Do you want to go in there and get blasted by a fire attack?" _

Matt's answer of silence was all that Tai needed to hear. Turning back forward, Tai grinned as he saw Izzy's password-'Prodigious'-appear above their heads. 

"Let's go!" 

(_Brave Heart plays in background) _

Tai, Sora and Matt's Digivices glowed with fiery orange, red and blue colors. Within seconds, Agumon and Gabumon had morphed into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon once again, their bodies disappearing and leaving their heads for Tai and Matt to grab a hold of; Biyomon morphed into Phoenixmon once again and bent down a wing for Sora to pull herself up onto. Instantly, as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolved into Omnimon one last time, the Warrior Digimon, as well as Phoenixmon, vanished into the heart of the Internet…

(_Brave Heart fades out) _

At the same time, in the Tamers' world, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo and Cyberdramon were heading to the exact same place…into the heart of the Internet. 

"Okay-working with the DigiDestined is great and all, but why do we have to work with that Ishida? He reminds me too much of Mr. Perfect over here…and, if you even think about making a comment, I'll hit you where the sun don't shine!" 

"Glad to see being a mother isn't going to change you, Rika." 

"Hey, guys-what's the 4-1-1?" 

"Impmon?!! What are you doing here?" Rika asked in shock as the Rookie Digimon soared down to where the others were at. 

The Demon Digimon shrugged while explaining. "You think I was gonna sit back and let you guys have all the fun without me? I think not! And, besides, I get to see this Omnimon in person!" 

Takato noticed an orange beam heading their way, so he grabbed Rika's hand and squeezed it lightly and warned, "Brace yourselves, guys!" 

That turned out to be a mistake, because once the Tamers had gone through the barrier, not only had they changed back to how they'd looked during their battle against the D-Reaper, but Rika had gripped Takato's hand tightly, nearly crushing it! 

"Sorry, Gogglehead…" Rika blushed lightly while releasing Takato's hand at that moment. 

"It's okay…but, now, it's time to save the world!" 

(_One Vision plays in background) _

Instantly, Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo's D-Arcs glowed brightly as they immediately transformed into data and merged with their respective partners, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Justimon eventually ending up in their places. Impmon simply changed into Beelzemon: Blast Mode, and the 5 Mega Digimon soared forward into the heart of the Internet, to see Omnimon and Phoenixmon entering in at that same time as well! 

"Wow…I can't believe I'm actually seeing Omnimon, in the flesh!" Takato exclaimed excitedly from inside his sphere. At that statement, Omnimon turned to face the Holy Knight Digimon as he crossed his arms over his chest and asked him one question: 

"A Viral Knight. Never thought I'd see the day…hmm. What is the sole purpose of a Holy Knight?" 

"Uh…" To Takato's amazement, he found himself saying things he obviously knew, but had no knowledge of remembering them, or saying them, at any other time. "The sole purpose of a Holy Knight is to protect his home from any invaders who would want to destroy it, even if it would cost him his life in the process." 

"Spoken like a true Knight. You appear to be noble and caring, a quality some people lack in life…" 

Takato felt tears welling up in his eyes…he'd just been complimented by the legendary Omnimon, the one who'd defeated Diaboromon, twice, and now he was going to work alongside him! 

(_One Vision fades out) _

It was at this moment that a certain Digimon-by the name of Diaboromon-had broken free from his sphere and was heading directly for them, while the many Kuramon had started surrounding the entire team of Digimon! 

Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken and their Digimon had found themselves going past the park in an attempt to find the others, but what they really found was another Kuramon! 

"Stay here, guys! Cody and I'll get this." Ken advised while the two of them and their Digimon shot off after it. This left Davis and Yolei alone for the most part. 

"…I'm sorry!" 

The two of them laughed after apologizing to each other at the same time, never once breaking eye contact. 

"Davis! Check it out-new Digimon!" 

"He's right, Yolei-this is rather extraordinary!" 

Everyone, in both worlds, were able to see this amazing battle come to light…Omnimon, Phoenixmon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon and Beelzemon all working together to defeat these invading Digimon! 

"The Kuramon are surrounding us!" Tai exclaimed heatedly while the WarGreymon arm extended his blade, golden markings emblazoned in it at the same time as Gallantmon extended his right arm and it morphed into his lance, known as Gram. His shield, known as The Aegis, had already appeared, his left hand gripping it tightly. 

"Then we'll just have to take care of these Kuramon before they take care of us!" Sakuyamon announced while preparing herself to attack. 

"Transcendent Sword!!" Omnimon roared while deleting most of the Kuramon with one attack, but still more continued to swarm around them! 

"Lightning Joust!!" Gallantmon powered up his lance before firing it at the Kuramon surrounding Sakuyamon. 

"Keep an eye out for Diaboromon, guys." Henry advised inside his sphere. 

"We already know that, Einstein, but thanks anyway for the heads-up. Spirit Strike!!" Four spiritual dragons appeared from behind Sakuyamon and surrounded most of the Kuramon there, deleting them instantly. 

"Hang on, Sora…" Phoenixmon warned as Kuramon came over to where the Mega Digimon was hovering over Omnimon, apparently keeping a watch over the Warrior Digimon and preparing to launch her main attack. 

"Crimson Flame!!" Immediately, a fiery bird appeared in the sky before changing into Sora's Crest of Love and incinerating even more Kuramon! 

"Come on, you parasite Digimon! Eat this-Corona Blaster!!" 

"Mega Barrage!!" 

"Justice Kick!!" 

It was at this second that Gallantmon realized something-he had a clear shot that took him directly to Diaboromon! He could end this battle and prove himself in the eyes of Omnimon. 

"This way, they won't have to repeatedly fight him over and over…ready, Guilmon?" Takato asked while the triangles on the shield glowed brightly. 

"Ready, Takato!" 

Growling lightly, the Exalted Knight Digimon waited until the center triangle glowed before launching his most powerful attack at Diaboromon…

"Shield of the Just!!" 

Instantly, a red beam of light, guided by a red arrow, soared through the skies, deleting any unfortunate Kuramon in the way, and struck the Mega Digimon, critically injuring him! The others cheered for Gallantmon's near success, until the MetalGarurumon arm roughly shoved him out of the way! 

Cursing loudly, Matt growled to Gallantmon, "Diaboromon's ours to defeat, and we'll do it without your help! Just go back home and let us handle this!" 

"Hey!" Rika screamed angrily from inside her sphere. "You can't do that to my Takato! The only one who should do that to him is _me!" _

Omnimon gave Gallantmon a sympathetic look as a cannon quickly extended from the MetalGarurumon side and aimed solely for Diaboromon. 

"Supreme Cannon!!" A powerful blast of energy was fired from the cannon, and the second it hit Diaboromon, he was almost instantly deleted! 

"No…!" Izzy, Mimi and their Digimon couldn't believe what had just happened. True, they were able to defeat Diaboromon, but with Matt acting like the way he was, they wouldn't get very far in these trials. 

"Matt…why are you acting like such a jerk to these guys? They only wanted to help you, and us!" Izzy growled lightly, Mimi nodding in agreement. 

The others glared angrily at Matt, wondering why he was acting like this, until a familiar Digimon grabbed Gallantmon by the shoulder and roughly turned him around! 

"ChaosGallantmon!" 

"That's right…" The second Holy Knight Digimon nodded while absorbing the data that had been Diaboromon with his left hand. "You've done better than I thought you would, but now, my test begins…and, there are no second chances!" Roaring loudly, the two Knight Digimon fell backward inside a portal already opened by ChaosGallantmon! 

"Takato!" Without even waiting for anybody, Sakuyamon headed in straight after Gallantmon and his counterpart, Justimon, Beelzemon, MegaGargomon, Phoenixmon and Omnimon following suit, but not before making sure all of the Kuramon were deleted, which in this case, they were…

"I can't believe we can't help our friends out, especially these new kids! And, what's up with Matt anyway?" Davis asked calmly while he, Yolei, Cody, Ken and their Digimon watched the battle that pitted Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon starting almost immediately once they'd appeared in the Realm of Darkness, their lances colliding fiercely with each other. 

"Matt didn't get off to a great start with any of the Tamers while we were talking to them, so that's probably why he isn't working with them like Tai and Sora are." Ken explained. 

At that moment, teenagers and other children were also watching the battle taking place inside the Realm of Darkness, intrigued by these new Digimon. 

"I can't believe we're stuck here, on our butts, while Takato and them get to go off and kick butt with the real DigiDestined!" Kazu griped while pacing back and forth at that moment. 

"At least we get to watch them, don't we?" Jeri asked, and at that moment in time, Izzy's barrier appeared in the room they were all in and the two of them, Susie and Kenta ended up being the same age they'd been while fighting the D-Reaper! 

"Everyone-look!" Lopmon suddenly cried out. Amazed, the others turned back to the computer screens and saw Sakuyamon and the other Digimon appearing inside the Realm of Darkness once again…

Everyone in both worlds saw Sakuyamon, Justimon, Beelzemon, MegaGargomon, Phoenixmon and Omnimon's appearance inside the Realm of Darkness, instantly finding Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon in a fierce battle! 

"I'm coming, Takato!!" Rika screamed from inside her sphere at that second. 

Growling angrily, ChaosGallantmon shoved a half-conscious Gallantmon to the side and fired both his attacks at the approaching Digimon! 

"Don't give up, Takato!!" Henry added as they all were able to dodge the incoming attacks, but barely! 

"Rika…Henry! You guys made it!" Takato gasped in amazement while grabbing ChaosGallantmon and deflecting his attacks! 

"Hey, you! We need to borrow this." 

"Davis, they look like they have it well in hand already…" 

Davis eyed Ken with a look of irritation. "They probably won't survive the last test, and that's why they need us there-so we can get them home and in one piece! Please, can we borrow this?" 

Astounded that Davis had actually said 'please,' the guy who was already using it passed it to him. Davis smiled while thrusting it into his girlfriend's arms. 

"Okay, Yolei-do your thing!" 

"Is there any reason why we came back here, T.K.?" 

"Yes, Kari…this isn't going to be as easy as my brother apparently thinks it is. Sure, they were able to defeat Diaboromon, but that was because of Gallantmon. My brother seems hell bent on not having the Tamers helping out, when they could know more about these last two Digimon that they're facing. Something tells me we're not facing the last one in any other realms…unless you count here." 

Sakuyamon grunted loudly as she dodged any attacks heading her way, not able to get a clear shot at ChaosGallantmon! Justimon grunted while he and Beelzemon blasted any attacks headed their way. Omnimon, MegaGargomon and Phoenixmon were more focused on Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon. The Holy Knight Digimon appeared to be injured. How serious was anyone's guess, though. What they hadn't expected was for _Takato to be injured as well! In pain, he clutched his stomach, blood seeping from inside the cut. Momentarily taking his eyes off of the others, ChaosGallantmon raised his blade to the sky and prepared to use it. _

"At last, after all this time…both of your worlds will see that _I, ChaosGallantmon, am a more worthier Knight than you could ever be…! DEMON'S…!" _

At that precise second, portals opened up all around the Mega Digimon, because of Yolei and Davis! Amazed, ChaosGallantmon held off his attack long enough for Gallantmon to head over to where the others were at. 

"YES!! We did it, Dai!" Yolei screamed excitedly while pulling Davis into a tight hug. 

"But, Yolei, isn't this one too many portals to open up?" Hawkmon asked cautiously, Veemon agreeing with him. 

"Hmm…maybe it is a bit too many to have opened up." 

"You think?!" 

"Are you all right, Gallantmon?" Sakuyamon asked as they all surrounded the Mega Digimon. 

"Yeah…I'll survive." 

Growling in pure anger and hatred, Sakuyamon started forward and, as she grabbed ChaosGallantmon's lance, forcing it to morph back into his arm, Justimon did the same thing and grabbed his shield, making it vanish almost instantly. The two Digimon carried ChaosGallantmon upward into the air, until they'd reached a good distance away from their leader. 

"Okay, Gogglehead-take him out!" Rika demanded, but as she smiled gently, a tinge of pink had appeared on her cheeks. 

"If you guys work together, you can both beat him as one!" Sora insisted, a smile appearing on her own face. 

"You got it, Sora!!/Rika!!" Tai and Takato chorused as Omnimon and Gallantmon extended their blades, roared loudly and shot forward like a light! 

"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!!!" 

"LIGHTNING JOUST!!!" 

The two weapons sank deeply into ChaosGallantmon's chest, and ended up going straight through his body, Gallantmon's attack narrowly avoiding a portal! 

Time froze for a moment…Gallantmon and Omnimon, two extremely powerful Knight Digimon, working together to defeat Digimon who's sole purpose was to eliminate all and rule as one, had defeated a Digimon who's own goal was to be more powerful than Gallantmon himself…

"Well? Have we proven ourselves?" Henry asked calmly to Matt, who couldn't hide a smile from his face. 

"I don't know about you guys, but your friend here certainly has!" Immediately, Omnimon and Gallantmon raised their other arms up, Gallantmon's shield already glowing with the power needed for this attack. 

"SUPREME CANNON!!!" 

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!" 

BLAM!!! Sakuyamon and Justimon instantly moved out of the way the second these two attacks collided with ChaosGallantmon's body, and he started hurtling downward from their position, raising his lance up before it exploded into bits of data, his body doing the exact same thing! Usually, data didn't have a set location, but in this case, all of the data that had once been Diaboromon and ChaosGallantmon, soared upward into the sky, and headed into those portals! 

As they all swiftly closed off, leaving the others in amazement, Takato saw a quick blast of flame inside them all before they had abruptly closed, leaving the Tamers and the DigiDestined trapped in between their Digital Worlds! 

"The portals…" Tai and Takato chorused in shock. 

"…Are closing!" Matt and Ryo added in astonishment. 

How would any of them get home while trapped inside the Realm of Darkness? While on top of Phoenixmon, Sora noticed that Sakuyamon was glowing with a bright yellow light. 

"Sakuyamon, what's going on?" 

"Don't worry, Sora…" Sakuyamon replied in Rika's voice. "…just leave it to Renamon and me, and we'll get you guys home in no time." 

"This isn't good!" Izzy cried out while staring at the screen with a worried look on his face. "With the portals closed, our warriors can't get back here, and we could be in serious trouble!" 

Inside the Realm of Fire, the one realm where no Digimon, unless he was Megidramon, could remain in and survive without being instantly erased the moment they arrived! This particular Digimon was one of the Sovereign Digimon, but he'd been banished to this place by all of the other Sovereign-Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon-because they'd feared his great and immense powers, but also because of his tendency to act wild and uncontrollable. His powers were so great, he could destroy any and all worlds around him, and that's why he was trapped here! Eventually, Diaboromon and ChaosGallantmon had teamed up with him and together, the 3 of them would carry out their plans for defeating the DigiDestined and the Tamers. Now, that the data that had once been his allies was appearing, Megidramon absorbed it and now used it to create a portal for himself so he could appear in any of their dimensions at anytime…! 

"Diaboromon and ChaosGallantmon…they knew they didn't stand a chance against our Digimon, and yet, they still openly challenged us all…" 

With narrowed eyes, Izzy quickly downloaded all the information about the two defeated Digimon on his computer while Mimi, Palmon and Tentomon waited to hear the rest of his explanation. 

"From what Takato and the other Tamers have told me, in their world, we're nothing more than a TV show, and as a card game. Our adventures and exploits are nothing more than a two-year running show that started off great in the 1st Season, but in the 2nd Season…the ratings dropped and the show was canceled at the end of the 2nd year…" 

"Let me guess: because Matty boy lost his head and ended up going out with Sora instead of his true princess?" Mimi giggled lightly at her own joke, while waiting for Izzy's response. 

"Truth be told…yes. The company didn't really have plans for the show to end that way at all, and somehow or another, it ended up like that. The good news is that they had made an alternate ending that had Sora end up with Tai. Sadly, they may never show that ending out at all…if what I'm hearing is true. Anyway, in the card game, ChaosGallantmon is supposed to be more powerful than Gallantmon. So, basically, that would happen here as well. That means his powers would _quadruple _should he ever face Gallantmon in battle! But, I don't think he expected the arrival of Omnimon, Phoenixmon, and…" 

"Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon and Beelzemon!" Palmon intervened, seeing Izzy was at a loss for words. 

"How'd you remember that?!" 

"Even though we're all from different dimensions, Izzy, Digimon have amazing memory storages-it's what we learned while being your partners ever since the beginning!" Tentomon replied. Izzy smiled faintly at his partner before continuing on. 

"That was the 'good news.' Now, for the 'bad news': if the powers of Diaboromon and ChaosGallantmon were nearly close to being unmatched, then Megidramon must be the Digimon who breaks the mold! This Digimon's powers are literally unmatched, and even the Digimon Sovereign are afraid of him, mainly because his powers are so great! That's why they banished him to the Realm of Fire, because they knew he would survive in the intense heat. But, if he should absorb any data from any Digimon, he would have the power needed to free himself at anytime he wished. To make matters worse, Yolei and Davis opened up all those portals that didn't send that data to the Real World, but to that other realm! I know they were just trying to help in getting our warriors home, as well as Takato and his friends, but they may have sent Megidramon an unwanted snack item! Now, should he decide to breach our barriers and enter into our world, or the Tamers' world, or either of our Digital Worlds, I honestly don't think we would have a prayer in stopping him, because his powers are so tremendous that he may have the capabilities to destroy our worlds, including the Digital Worlds, within seconds!" 

"Oh, no!" Tentomon exclaimed worriedly. 

"Exactly!" 

_"Why are you guys at the bridge, Kari?" _

"I'm not sure, Davis. But, for some reason, T.K. and I feel that we're needed here, and you guys should be here, too." 

_"Why? Is that last Digimon going to try and capture you or something?" _

"I don't think so, but I just feel like we're being drawn here again for a purpose I have no clue about…" 

On the other side of the line, a few quick responses told Kari that someone else had taken over the conversation. 

_"Is there anything wrong that we should know about, Kari?" _

"Not yet, Yolei, but I would tell you about…" 

At that second, a portal appeared in the middle of the sky, shocking the children and teenagers to no end! 

_"What? What's going on, Kari? Kari-answer me, please!" _

Kari would've responded to Davis' question, but she was astounded that a portal had appeared right under their noses! Gatomon gently, but firmly, took the phone from her partner DigiDestined. 

"Davis, there's a portal that just popped up out of nowhere! It's stumped Kari and the others to no end! Get down here as fast as you can-heck, even use Imperialdramon if need be, 'cause we may need him since Tai and the others haven't returned from wherever they're at! Also, hurry it up because if I don't get my tuna platter directly at 12:00 AM, I'm gonna be a cranky cat. And, guess what? It's after 12-_way _after 12." 

"Gatomon!" 

As the portal started shimmering faintly, Kari asked, "Could Diaboromon and ChaosGallantmon return from…wherever they're at?" 

"That's impossible, Kari…they were both defeated. We both saw it happen…" 

As Izzy, Mimi and their Digimon stared at the portal on their computer screens, there was a look almost completely void of any hope on Izzy's face at that second, because he knew who would appear on the other side…In the Tamers' world, that same look was on Kazu and Kenta's faces as well, but Jeri, Susie, Ai and Mako-Impmon's Tamers-were still hanging onto a faint glimmer of hope…

"Come on, you guys-Kari and T.K. need us A.S.A.P.!" Davis demanded as he grabbed Yolei's hand and started running as fast as he could, Veemon and Hawkmon managing to keep up with the two of them while Cody, Ken and their partners kept stride with Davis and Yolei. 

"Davis, what's going on?" Cody asked while not feeling any effects from Izzy's barrier that had entered into Odaiba and had reverted the younger DigiDestined back to how they were during the battle against Armageddemon long ago. 

"There's a portal right above the old bridge, and that may be where the last Digimon's gonna show up at! Kari and T.K. need us all there so we can back up Tai and the others when they get back." Davis responded while giving Yolei's hand a quick peck in order to hype her up, and it did more than that-he soon found himself being dragged by Yolei in order to get to the bridge! 

"Then why don't we just have Imperialdramon get us to the bridge? It would be a lot faster, and we'd be there in less than a second or so!" Ken noted while matching Davis stride for stride. 

"That would tire him out, and if the enemy was at full power, we wouldn't have the advantage! So, we'll run there and hope that Kari and T.D. will forgive us for being late to the bridge." 

"Let's hope you're right about this, Davis…" 

Speaking of Kari and T.K., the portal was shimmering in and out at a faster pace than before, and something looked like it was trying to break through, to the surprise of everyone there, and everyone who was watching on their computers and/or TV sets, in either that world, or inside the Tamers' world! 

"Whatever that thing is…it's breaking through…" T.K. reported calmly while holding Kari's hand tightly. 

"The Tamers would call this little action '_bioemerging_.'" Gatomon replied as the portal suddenly vanished and the Dark Dragon Digimon made his appearance, his serpent-like tail, tattered wings and crimson body making him stand out from everything else in the skies, even as the Hazard symbol on his chest glowed brightly before fading…

"Awesome!" 

"Amazing Digimon!" 

"Powerful!" 

The compliments were halted at that second as Megidramon, the Digimon rumored to be the most powerful out of all the Sovereign Digimon, howled in triumph as he finally laid eyes in the Real World! 

"This isn't possible, and yet, it is…" 

"What are you talking about, Izzy?" 

"The data…it's completely off the charts! Megidramon's data by itself wouldn't overload my computer, but with data he'd absorbed from other Digimon, that would force me to either shut down completely and save it, or lose it entirely!" 

At that precise second, three beams of energy-golden, crimson and black-appeared in the Real World in the form of explosions, then streaked across the sky-and in front of Megidramon-before forming as Omnimon, Gallantmon and Beelzemon: Blast Mode. On a lone hilltop overlooking the bridge, and the three Mega Digimon, Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon, Rika Nonaka and Renamon, Henry Wong and Terriermon, and Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon reformed as flesh and blood before landing on the ground painfully! 

"Well…we're back home." Sora groaned while getting to her feet and helping Biyomon up at the same time. 

"Yeah…but, where's Takato?" Rika croaked out after seeing no sign of her husband or his partner anywhere. 

Omnimon, Gallantmon and Beelzemon roared defiantly as the three Digimon unfurled their capes-in Beelzemon's case, it would be his wings-Tai and Matt were safe on Omnimon's broad shoulders-and prepared to face Megidramon in battle! The children all cheered in relief and anticipation once they'd all caught a glance at a familiar warrior Digimon-and two unknown Digimon-and got ready for an amazing battle! Megidramon roared in anger after seeing Gallantmon among the team of Digimon-and still alive, apparently! 

"Hello?" 

_"Davis, where are you? Megidramon appeared out of that portal!" _

"Kari, calm down! We're hurrying as fast as we can!" 

"I can't calm down, Davis! My brother's on Omnimon, and they're about to go into battle! What if he gets hurt, or worse? Please get down here, quickly!" 

Davis felt a pang of guilt at that moment, because he'd had to convince the others it would be better if they'd ran down to the bridge instead of using Imperialdramon to get there…and, now, his mentor would undoubtedly pay the price for his actions. 

"Don't worry, Kari! We'll be there as soon as we can!" Davis promised while frantically searching the area for anything that could allow him to keep that promise, and sadly, there wasn't. Eventually, he and Yolei had to rest, but Ken and Cody still looked like they could go down quite a few blocks! 

"How can you two not be tired, especially after the marathon I must've put you guys through?" 

"That's easy-lots of soccer practice has convinced me that I don't need to waste all my energy for this mission." 

"The same could be said for my Kendo practices." 

"…Glad I was able to help." 

Megidramon growled angrily as he repeatedly fired Megid Flame after Megid Flame attack at Omnimon, Gallantmon and Beelzemon, and the three of them were successfully able to dodge the attacks by soaring through the air and making it look like they were flying-Beelzemon was literally dodging the attacks while flying through the air, naturally. 

"It's time to go on the offensive, Omnimon!" Tai declared while the Warrior Digimon extended his blade and cannon at that second, Matt agreeing with him at that time. 

"You heard him-let's take this guy down!" 

Omnimon turned to Gallantmon and Beelzemon and was about to tell them to prepare for a counterattack, but after seeing their own weapons powered up, he realized there was no need to inform them of this particular matter...not in this case, anyway. 

"Eat this, Pineapple head wannabe: CORONA BLASTER!!! CORONA DESTROYER!!!" 

"LIGHTNING JOUST!!! SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!" 

"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!!! SUPREME CANNON!!!" 

These attacks were repeatedly fired over and over at the Dark Dragon Digimon, until a gigantic cloud of smoke obstructed their view, and the three Mega Digimon righted themselves upward, not lowering their weapons, but waiting for the smoke to clear. Personally, they should've continued attacking because when the smoke did clear, Megidramon didn't look damaged at all! His grin had returned, however, and the flashing Hazard symbol on his chest didn't bode well for the heroes at all! Narrowing their eyes in anger, Gallantmon, Omnimon and Beelzemon wondered what their next plan of attack should be. Personally, they should've just started attacking again, because Megidramon took advantage of their hesitation to launch three Megid Flame attacks, one after the other, directly at their chests! 

BLAM!!! BLAM!!! BLAM!!! 

Gallantmon, Omnimon and Beelzemon grunted loudly as they all felt the impact of that attack rock them all backward, and a big cloud of smoke prevented anyone from seeing them! Back on top of that hill, Rika gasped loudly as she felt Gallantmon's pain at that second and she touched her stomach and was slightly surprised when there wasn't any pain. Izzy had informed her that her children would be protected from any harm that would befall her or her husband, but when would Rika Nonaka ever think about listening to a DigiDestined? She hardly ever listened to any of the other Tamers at times in the old days! From out of the smoke, Impmon, deDigivolved from Beelzemon, hurtled down to Renamon's feet, weakened by the assaults and in no position to battle, for now at least. 

With a worried look on her face, as the smoke finally started to clear up, Kari whispered out loud, "Davis…please hurry." 

"Davis…if there was ever a time we needed Imperialdramon to show up, that time would be now." 

"Are we there yet?" Yolei griped while holding Davis' hand as tight as possible. They were finally at the halfway point, but team morale was starting to dwindle. 

"Come on, Yolei-where's the fiery, hot-tempered DigiDestined girl I fell in love with during our battles against Black WarGreymon? It's not that far now! All we gotta do is just find something that can take us the rest of the way…" 

"Hey, Davis-hold on, guys!" From a distance, someone on a two-seater bike was in front of them, and was accelerating directly toward them, not slowing down for even a second, at least! 

"…And, that would _not _be what we're looking for." Davis concluded as Joe Kido and his Digimon partner Gomamon skidded to a stop in front of them and their Digimon on a two-seater bike! 

"Izzy and Mimi told me what happened to you guys, and sent me and Gomamon down here in order to help you guys out, and since I remembered what happened last time, I came prepared-come on! Both of you get on and go take down that evil Digimon near the bridge!" 

"Uh…Joe? Thanks for the help, really, but in case you didn't notice, this is a _two_-seater bike, and there are only _four _of us, so unless you plan for Ken and Cody to sit on our laps, there's no possible way we can all use this bike." 

"…Huh?" It finally dawned on Joe that Yolei and Cody were with Davis and Ken at this time! 

"You see, Joe? I told you I should've borrowed that other two-seater bike! Didn't I promise that other bike rider I would bring it back, free of charge?" 

Before Joe could've responded on how 'highly improbable' that would've been, two girls on another two-seater bike passed by at that moment. 

"Thanks for letting us pass!" 

"…Huh? WAIT UP, PLEASE!!!" Joe shouted frantically as he shot off after the two girls, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, their Digimon and Gomamon dropping their heads, sweatdropping and groaning all at the same time! 

"A part of me worries about him sometimes…" 

"And, yet, we don't say a single thing about you…" 

The onslaught of Megid Flame attacks that were fired by Megidramon were narrowly swerved and avoided by Gallantmon and Omnimon, as the two Knight Digimon appeared to be gliding on top of the water, while the attacks hit the water's edge and instantly dissipated. Takato, safe inside his sphere, touched his wounds and realized that these weren't just any ordinary wounds, especially if he could feel them in this form! 

"I've got to do whatever it takes to save Rika and my children…even if it costs me my life!" 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRANSCENDENT SWORD!!!" 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIGHTNING JOUST!!!" 

The two attacks instantly made impact, the two blades sinking deep into Megidramon's chest at the focal point of his Hazard symbol! The Virus Digimon howled in pain as Tai and Matt struggled to hang onto Omnimon's shoulders from this point, because a fall from here, even if they were to land in the water, would result in death! Almost as if they'd planned it together, Gallantmon and Omnimon each swung their other arms upward as one, Gallantmon's glowing shield and Omnimon's powered up cannon pointed directly down Megidramon's gaping throat, not stopping whatsoever! 

"SUPREME CANNON!!!" 

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!" 

These two attacks were repeatedly fired over and over, and still Megidramon remained undamaged! At the moment of their hesitation, Megidramon prepared to fire one of his attacks, but it wasn't anyone of his normal attacks…this one was ChaosGallantmon's own Judecca Prison attack, aimed point-blank range, and directly at Gallantmon and Omnimon's faces! 

BLAM!!! This attack rocked Gallantmon and Omnimon hard, especially since it was fired from Megidramon, and sent the two of them, Tai and Matt all helplessly flying backward at that second, to the shock of the other DigiDestined and Tamers! 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

With a gasp of shock and worry, Rika, Henry, Ryo and Sora turned away as Gallantmon and Omnimon hit the ground in front of them, kicking up quite a lot of dust! 

"No…!" Kari pleaded sadly, feeling tears cloud her vision at that instant. 

"Not Omnimon…not again!" T.K. whispered in shock. 

"Takato…!" Jeri gasped out back in the Tamers' world, astonished that something like that could happen to one of her closest friends. 

"Anyone but Chumly…" Kazu whispered to himself, watching the dust slowly start to vanish, while Kenta just sat there, trying to be strong, especially since Susie, Ai and Mako were struggling with their own tears. 

Gallantmon and Omnimon groaned weakly as the two of them struggled to get to their feet, not even noticing that Tai and Matt had been flung from the Warrior Digimon's shoulders and had hit the ground just as hard as they had. Unlike the Digimon, _they_ weren't moving. As Gallantmon got to his feet, his shield remained planted in the ground, as did his lance. The Exalted Knight Digimon separated his lance from the rest of his body, allowing it to remain in the ground and managed to will his arm back into existence only seconds before he fell forward and slammed back into the ground, tiny tendrils of data streaming away from his upper torso. Omnimon was also able to get to his feet, but both his arms suddenly split from his sockets and just hung there loosely at his side…

"Omnimon…! Gallantmon…!" Tai gasped weakly as he helplessly stared over at Gallantmon's prostrate form, powerless to help out someone who deeply admired him. 

"Takato!" Rika cried out sadly, fighting with her tears while she and the others could do nothing to help out, nothing but just stand there and watch their loved ones undoubtedly die from these extremely powerful and painful attacks. 

"Tai!" Sora screamed loudly while fighting the urge to go into battle against Megidramon herself or going down there and helping out her future fiancé. 

"Matt!" Mimi cried out while she and Izzy ran in at that moment, Tentomon carrying most of Izzy's computer equipment and Izzy carrying his laptop after he'd been forced to shut down his computer earlier. 

Gallantmon and Omnimon just remained where they were at, unable to do a thing for the sole reason that their bodies were just too drained of power to continue on…as Gallantmon and Omnimon's eyes grew dark and vacant, the Holy Knight Digimon responded in Takato's voice, "I'm sorry, Rika…I tried, but I guess I'm not as strong as you are…" 

Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken finally arrived at the bridge where the others were at, to see a saddening sight: Kari in tears, T.K. struggling to hide his tears, and Gatomon and Patamon in equally the same position. Turning their attention to what had happened beyond the bridge, the four of them gasped in amazement when they'd seen the defeated forms of Gallantmon and Omnimon! 

At that second, Davis had never felt so helpless as he'd felt at any other time in his life. If he'd only had Imperialdramon fly them here beforehand…! 

"Omnimon…Gallantmon…its all my fault…!" 

Back at the hill, Rika had heard what Takato had said, and couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that were now streaking down her cheeks, all because of his simple statement-_"I'm not as strong as you are…" _

"Takato…you _are _the strongest one of all of us, and my beloved, but…you promised me you wouldn't leave me…and I'm not gonna give you up without a fight!" Choking back a sob of sorrow, Rika skidded down the hill with Renamon by her side, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo and Cyberdramon following her example, Impmon doing the same thing. The only problem was when they'd gotten down there; a lot of children and teenagers had gotten there first! 

"Everyone, get out of my way! Damn it, I said for you guys to move it!" Rika yelled angrily while struggling to push everyone aside. 

"Tamers coming through, people! Form a single line!" Terriermon announced, but for once, his heart wasn't in it. This would be the time for that little Rookie Digimon to say something to lighten the mood, but this wouldn't be healed anytime soon. 

Rika grimaced as her arms fell to her side once she'd seen the bits of data flying away. Was she too late? Had Gallantmon already given up…? 

"No…I won't believe it…I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU, TAKATO!!!" 

"Come on, Takato…fight back…! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP-NOT NOW!!!" 

Rika and Henry's cries of determination and sadness were what most of the others needed to pull themselves out of their own shadows of despair. A tiny smile crossed Davis' face as he knew one thing-there was still time to set things right! And the children had all gotten into single file lines to reveal Gallantmon, who was once again trying to get back onto his feet, those golden eyes replacing the darker ones once again. 

"You did it, Takato…you kept your promise…" Rika whispered while wiping away her tears of joy. 

"Go take him out!" 

(_Target~Akai Shougeki~ _plays in background) 

The excited cheers of the children and teens around them were enough to convince the younger DigiDestined and the Tamers that they had to fulfill what Takato had wanted-for them all to work together as a team! 

"Come on, Gogglehead-get off your rear and help us take Megidramon out!" Rika advised as she pulled her ponytail free and let her hair loose, knowing what had to happen now. 

Rika was pleased when Takato responded to her, "Go on, Rika…I'll be there in a second…" 

"Let's go, guys! We've got two worlds to save and two Digital Worlds! Who's with me?" Davis yelled out excitedly. The others nodded in agreement while holding up their Digivices as one. 

"BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!!!" 

"Veemon Digivolve to…EXVEEMON…!" 

"Wormmon Digivolve to…STINGMON…!" 

"Renamon Biomerge to…SAKUYAMON!!!" 

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…AQUILAMON…!" 

"Gatomon…!" 

"Terriermon Biomerge to…MEGAGARGOMON!!!" 

"Armadillomon Digivolve to…ANKYLOMON…!" 

"Patamon Digivolve to…ANGEMON…!" 

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to…JUSTIMON!!!" 

"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!!/SILPHYMON!!!/SHAKKOUMON!!!" 

"Mega Digivolve to…IMPERIALDRAMON!!!/VALKYRIMON!!!/VIKEMON!!!" 

"Imperialdramon Mode Change to…FIGHTER MODE!!!" 

Within seconds, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon, Beelzemon: Blast Mode, Imperialdramon-with Davis and Ken riding onto Imperialdramon's shoulders-Valkyrimon-with Yolei and Kari hanging onto Valkyrimon as best they could-and Vikemon-with Cody and T.K. also on Vikemon's shoulders-were all headed out into battle, ready and able to face the dreaded Megidramon in battle! As they all passed the hill, Sora and Mimi were near tears…sure, Gallantmon showed signs of revival, but what had happened to their own loved ones? Had they died while trying to defend the worlds they'd tried to keep safe for them for so long…? 

"Sora…! Could you give me a hand up here? It's a little bit higher than I remember…"   
"Mimi…! You made it. I was getting worried about you for a second there…" 

Takato growled loudly as he used his reserve energies to force himself up to his feet. Then noticing the gleaming shield behind him, Gallantmon grabbed it with his left hand and returned to the battlefield, his cape split down the center and fluttering behind him, barely able to notice Omnimon's body glowing brightly and color returning to _his _eyes, yet he hadn't seen the WarGreymon arm become WarGreymon again, or the MetalGarurumon arm become Gabumon again. All he was focused on was the battle, and how he was going to make Megidramon pay! 

Megidramon roared with aggravation as he found himself repeatedly attacked by Amethyst  Mandala attacks, by Mega Barrage attacks, Corona Destroyer attacks, Thunder Clap attacks, Mega Crusher attacks, Feral Sword attacks and Arctic Blizzard attacks! Using his reptilian tail, he wrapped up Sakuyamon and opened his mouth wide, preparing to take a bite out of the Shaman Digimon, until he heard a voice scream loudly, "LEAVE HER ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!" Within seconds, Gallantmon raced in, freed Sakuyamon from Megidramon's grasp and both Digimon headed upward in the air, Gallantmon holding Sakuyamon with his right arm and charging up a Shield of the Just attack with his left, noticing Imperialdramon charging up his Positron Laser and his Mega Crusher attacks at the same time! 

"Sorry we made you guys worry, but it's hard to do things when you're half-conscious, right, Matt?" 

"Well…something like that, Tai." 

"Tai!!" 

"Matt!!" 

The two battered friends found themselves enveloped in a hug by their girlfriends, Izzy smiling in the background. 

"Hey, guys-you didn't forget about Ol' Reliable, did you?" 

"Joe-you got my message!" Izzy exclaimed in amazement. 

"The original DigiDestined are reunited one last time!" Tai declared, pumping his fist into the air in a victory pose. 

"Stupid Tai!" 

The joyous reunion was interrupted as the six friends all looked up at Gallantmon and Imperialdramon, who'd teamed up to defeat Megidramon. The Dark Dragon Digimon fired a Demon's Disaster attack, and it connected with both Digimon at the same time! Rika cried out in pain while struggling to keep herself focused on the battle. 

"Hang on, Dai-we're coming!" Yolei yelled out as Valkyrimon prepared to use his Feral Sword attack again. 

Davis cursed loudly as he and Ken struggled to maintain their footing on Imperialdramon's shoulders. 

"Don't give up, Imperialdramon!" 

It was at that second that Omnimon's body changed into the OmniSword and soared directly toward the cloud that had formed only moments ago…when it vanished, both Imperialdramon and Gallantmon had gone through some potent changes: Imperialdramon had used the OmniSword to become Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode while Gallantmon had simply transformed himself into Gallantmon: Crimson Mode! 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The two Mega Digimon soared upward into the skies, which had turned crimson since Gallantmon had changed into his Crimson form, the bits of data still flying from Gallantmon's torso. 

Inside his sphere, Takato didn't try to hide his tears, because he was going to fulfill the requirements of a Holy Knight, but break his promise to Rika at the same time…he was going to die protecting his world from Megidramon's rein. If he was going to die, he was going to make dammed sure Megidramon was going with him! 

As Gallantmon's double-bladed lance and Imperialdramon's chest started glowing brightly with crimson and golden beams of light-the Ancient Dragon Digimon had opened it up only moments ago-Takato thought to himself, _"This is for Tai, Sora, Matt, Omnimon, Davis, Yolei, Imperialdramon, all of their Digimon, for my parents, for Henry and Jeri, for Kazu, Kenta, Susie, Calumon, Impmon, his Tamers, both of our worlds, but most importantly…this is for Rika and my children!!" _

"FINAL JUSTICE!!!" 

"MEGA CRUSHER!!!" 

The two worlds watched as one as these two attacks soared straight toward Megidramon's chest, Takato, Rika, Davis, Yolei, Tai and Sora watching with unshed tears as they connected as one and the crimson skies grew even redder as a gigantic explosion resounded into a sound wave so powerful, that everyone everywhere heard it connect! Megidramon growled in a heated fury as the Hazard symbol glowed briefly despite his critical injuries as he quickly fired one Megid Flame attack upward at Gallantmon and Imperialdramon! 

"Brace yourselves, guys!" Gallantmon warned as he quickly protected himself with both his blades and wings, Imperialdramon doing the same but only having one OmniSword along with his wings. 

BLAM!!! 

(_Target~Akai Shougeki~ _ends abruptly) 

A humongous cloud surrounded the two Mega Digimon at that moment, everyone wondering what had happened to them, Tamers, DigiDestined, Digimon and human alike. Once it cleared, the Hazard symbol on Megidramon's chest glowed once more as he recognized that Gallantmon and Imperialdramon hadn't moved a bit. 

"We can't win…" Henry admitted inside his sphere. "Even with all of us united, Megidramon's just too powerful…" 

"That's not true! We _will _win against Megidramon, even if I have to die to prove it to you…we will win…!" Takato vowed defiantly, holding his fist up into the air. It was at that moment that the sun slowly, but surely, started to rise. Gallantmon immediately started glowing a crimson color, but Sakuyamon started glowing as well. Eventually, all of the Mega Digimon started to glow brightly, and as WarGreymon started to glow, Sora grabbed Tai and held onto him tightly even as Biyomon changed back into Phoenixmon and started glowing. 

(_The Biggest Dreamer _plays in background) 

_"You remind me of myself and Tai back in the old days-we would never give up until the very end! Takato, you really _are _a noble and caring Holy Knight…" _Agumon's voice responded from WarGreymon, who instantly became the arm once again. 

_"So, therefore, we'll grant you your wish-that all of us could unite as one and work as a team!" _Biyomon added from Phoenixmon, who became the other arm at that time. Immediately, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon and Beelzemon sent their energies to Gallantmon even as he absorbed over ½ of the sun's rays, while Imperialdramon, Valkyrimon and Vikemon sent their own energies to Tai and Sora's Digimon. 

"Is this…?" Kari began in amazement as she caught Gatomon and Hawkmon at the same time T.K. caught Patamon as they deDigivolved from their Mega forms. 

"It is, Kari-everyone's hope and determination rest on two remaining Digimon." 

Davis and Yolei vanished from where they'd been at before to reappear right next to Tai and Sora, who were now on separate arms as the body rematerialized and connected with the arms. Gallantmon glowed a fierce golden color as he Digivolved beyond the Mega level thanks to the powers of the sun and his wife and friends. 

"You guys can do it!" Rika yelled out as she and Renamon landed gracefully to the ground, as had Henry, Impmon, Ryo and Cyberdramon-Terriermon hadn't been so fortunate. 

"Work as a team, and we'll defeat this guy once and for all!" Mimi added. 

As the sun shined brightly behind them, Gallantmon: Magna Mode and PhoenixGreymon appeared in all their glory one last time. 

"This is it…" 

"…Everyone's…" 

"Love, courage, determination and hope…" 

Growling loudly, Gallantmon and PhoenixGreymon raised their right arms as one, confident in their abilities. 

"JUDGEMENT BLADE!!!" 

"FORCE OF LOVE!!!" 

These two attacks rang true and struck Megidramon where he stood, critically injuring him! Roaring in desperation, he fired back Megid Flame after Megid Flame, but the two Digimon skillfully dodged the attacks, the sun being blocked by the moon as Gallantmon prepared for his ultimate attack, as did PhoenixGreymon. 

"FINISH IT!!!" Tai, Davis and Takato screamed as one the instant their Digimon's powers were fully charged up. 

"CRIMSON ECLIPSE!!!" 

"FLAMES OF COURAGE!!!" 

Instantly, a crimson/golden beam of light-that had an arrow at the tip of it-and a flame-based attack that transformed into the Crest of Courage soared through the air and slammed into Megidramon's chest! Time seemed to slow down…then, as the two attacks faded and the skies returned to their normal color, Megidramon slowly, but surely, broke up into bits and pieces of data to the surprise of everyone watching! 

(_The Biggest Dreamer ends on a beat) _

Eventually, everyone there cheered loudly for the Tamers and the DigiDestined, especially for PhoenixGreymon and Gallantmon: Magna Mode, but there was one little problem that had to be taken care of-how the Tamers were going to get home! 

"Wait a second-didn't Megidramon originally get here through a portal?" 

T.K. eyed Cody with a look of understanding. "I think I see what you're getting at, Cody. If we could use our Digivices and focus on the exact world where the Tamers live at, they'll be able to get home…but, we couldn't do it alone." 

"That's why you have us! Hang on to your bifocals, ladies and gents-never say The Amazing Kazu and his sidekick Kenta never come up with a brilliant plan!" 

"But, you _didn't come up with this plan-it was something that Jeri thought of and you said to her, 'glad I thought of it!'" Kenta responded while the two of them, Jeri, Susie, Ai and Mako were at the Shinjuku Park, at the exact same spot where they'd been forced to say goodbye to their Digimon following the battle against the D-Reaper. _

"Whatever. Don't worry, Takato-we're on our way!" 

At that second, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Susie, Ai and Mako held up their D-Arcs-Ai and Mako held up their singular D-Arc-and beams of colored light went up into the sky, eventually crossing over dimensions and evidently forming as a tiny mist in front of Gallantmon at first. But, soon, it started to take shape. 

"It can't be…those two couldn't have come up with a plan like this!" Rika noted to herself while holding her own D-Arc in astonishment. 

"It was probably Jeri's work, and Kazu probably took credit for it!" Terriermon laughed while crawling up onto Henry's shoulder. 

"If those knuckleheads can at least _try to get us home, then the least we can do is jump them for this once we get there!" _

Within seconds, the Tamers had held up their D-Arcs and colored beams of light flew up into the air and entered into the mist, which ended up turning into a portal! Not wanting to leave their friends stranded, the DigiDestined held up their Digivices and D3's and even more colored beams of light soared through the air and hit the portal, enlarging it. Tai, Sora, Davis and Yolei used their own Digivices and D3's and ended up making the portal as big as it could possibly be. Instantly, Rika, Henry and Ryo used the beams from their D-Arcs to get up to where Gallantmon was, their Digimon as well as Impmon following. Henry and Terriermon went in first, then Ryo and Cyberdramon, Impmon simply jumped in, Renamon shimmered out of view, so no one could see her departure, and finally, wanting to give her Goggle boy a honorable victory, Rika instantly wrapped her arms around Gallantmon's torso, knowing Takato had to be blushing like crazy at this moment, as the two of them-three, if you include Guilmon-finally departed inside the portal, but not before Gallantmon looked back at PhoenixGreymon one last time. The Elemental Knight Digimon nodded once and declared calmly, "You are one of the most powerful Knight Digimon ever created, and I am proud to call you friend." Inside his sphere, Takato was extremely happy to hear those words, but knew time was of the essence. 

"So am I, PhoenixGreymon…so am I." 

Even though Gallantmon: Magna Mode entered into the portal, Takato, Rika and Guilmon exited the portal on the other side, getting hugs from Jeri, Susie and even Kazu and Kenta, though they shook Takato's hand and just said to Rika "good job!" Peering back inside the portal, Takato and Rika, locked in a tight embrace, were barely able to see Tai, Sora, Davis and Yolei locked in a similar embrace, alongside Agumon, Biyomon, Veemon and Hawkmon, Matt and Mimi, with Matt's arm around Mimi's shoulders, T.K. and Kari, holding each other from where they were at near the hill, Joe, Cody, Izzy and Ken smiling in success for a job well done. As the portal closed and separated the Tamers from the DigiDestined once again, they knew that one day, they would meet again, but under better circumstances…! 

"Why can't these Digimon ever attack in the daytime?" 

"You got me, Davis…" 

"This could make a great bedtime story for our children, Rika! Now, what should we call it?" 

"Stupid Goggleheads!" 

"Hey!" Tai, Davis and Takato stared irritably at their loved ones, who had started laughing loudly, and eventually, they had to join in…

_Hey, what type of future do you think is growing on the other autumn's door? _

_Hey, lately, why has time suddenly been flowing faster and more confused? _

_Things did return to normal for both the Tamers and the DigiDestined…T.K. and Kari are now engaged to be married in the summertime, and Tai couldn't be anymore happier, unless you counted Matt, who had gotten married to Mimi a little earlier, like in the wintertime…Joe had finally become a full-fledged doctor, and he and Gomamon assisted both humans and Digimon whenever they could…_

_I've figured out that fun things start to happen when we get together…_

_I've just realized that someday, we'll look back on these memories…_

_Cody had opened up his own Kendo dojo and has been teaching promising students exactly what his grandfather taught him…Izzy now runs one of the most promising software companies in the known world-Microsoft…Ken has started his own soccer team and has plans to win the World Cup, if he can beat two other teams to the title…_

_Chorus: I'll never forget looking out of the same window, the cherry trees, the sound of cicadas, they were always nearby…_

_We laughed and we cried, and I won't forget any of the time we spent together, so don't worry, friend…_

_One of those two promising teams is one that __Davis__ Motomiya teaches, with his wife Yolei Inoue-Motomiya assisting whenever she can. That's right, fans; Davis and Yolei were able to tie the knot instantly after they'd graduated from college! Still, there's the team co-owned by both Tai and Sora Kamiya, and that team was rumored to be one of the best! The two of them had finally gotten married around Christmas time, and took one season off so Sora and Tai could raise a son they'd had together, known as Max…_

_Where do you think the border between adulthood and childhood is hidden? _

_Have you been overreaching yourself? Or depending too much on others? But even halfway through is just fine…_

_At a family restaurant on the road home, I'll be waiting in the corner seat with iced tea…_

_It's a small place, but it's still too large, but tomorrow, you'll keep going…_

_As for the Tamers, things couldn't have gone any better! Henry and Jeri had declared their engagement immediately after they'd graduated from college…Kazu and Kenta now co-hosted every single Digimon tournament everywhere, so they get to travel around quite a lot…Susie, Ai and Mako have basically taken over the elder Tamers' requirements of protecting the Real World and their Digital World, and so far, they haven't disappointed them…_

_Chorus: Do you remember how the cold wind and white snow soared forever beneath the never ending sky? _

_Don't say "goodbye" because this is not a true parting. Don't change until we meet again, friend…_

_The pain from someone's lies broke my belief in people…_

_And, at that time, you just cried along with me…Wo wo~! _

_Ryo and Cyberdramon returned to the Digital World, determined to keep it safe from any evildoers, with a little help occasionally from Susie, Ai and Mako, returning to the Real World every now and then, to Rika's displeasure…speaking of the Digimon Queen, a week or so after their grandest adventure, she had finally given birth to Rumiko Matsuki and Takato Matsuki Jr., or T.J., for short. For some reason, Rumiko had gotten attached to Takato's old goggles, so Takato decided it would be time to pull a Tai, and he simply gave his daughter his old goggles…In short, the Tamers and the DigiDestined had gone through their biggest challenge, and had triumphed together, as a team…! _

_Chorus: I'll never forget looking out the same window, the cherry tree, the sound of cicadas, they were always nearby…_

_I won't lose any of the lost and shaky times that we had together, is that alright, friend? _

_Do you remember how the cold wind and white snow soared forever beneath the continuing sky? _

_Thank you…we'll be able to start walking each path from somewhere in our hearts…_

_Whether I'm with you, friend…_

_Or we're apart, friend…_

_(song continues on, ends in a melodic tune) _


End file.
